scars and souvenirs
by McMuffin
Summary: My version of Scars and Souvenirs. What if George had gotten drunk with Alex, not with Izzie? NOT SLASH. ADDEX with some O'CALLIE. Oneshot.


**Okay... So this is set during 3x18 Scars and Souvenirs... What if Alex was drunk with George, not Izzie? NOT slash.  
**

**Oh & just for the point of this story, there is NO 60days bet.  
**

_Dude, there's nothing on TV! _Alex thought to himself as he lay on the couch. It was only 8pm so he wasn't tired. Izzie and Meredith had gone out with Cristina for whatever reason.

_Ding dong!_

The doorbell interrupted his cursing. He pulled himself off the couch wondering who it could be. Maybe it was the girls back early? Or maybe it was some random bimbo who was lost on the doorstep and would want sex? He could use some decent sex right about now… but he knew what he really wanted was sex with… her… and it would be so much better than decent. He opened the door to reveal George.

"Hey." Alex said.

"Hey… um… is Izzie there?" George asked.

"Nah, she and Mer went out with Cristina…"

"Where?"

"Somewhere." Alex shrugged.

"Oh… I just, I just really need to talk to her."

"Dude, have you heard of a cell phone?" Alex smirked.

"It's off." George said, ignoring the smirk.

"Oh… well… why don't you talk to me then? I'm bored."

"Um… alright." George mumbled looking up from his shoes quickly to warn Alex, "No girly chats though."

"Dude." Alex raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"Right." George nodded, it was a stupid thing to say to Alex.

They headed for the lounge, Alex went to the kitchen to grab a couple of beers whilst George flopped down on the couch.

"Here you go man." Alex passed him a beer, sitting down on the other end of the couch.

"Thanks." George said staring at the wall.

"What's up?" Alex took a mouthful of his beer.

George gulped down half his beer before answering, "Callie um, kicked me out."

"Oh… That's why you wanted Iz… Dude that sucks, what'd you do?" He asked.

"She thinks Izzie has feelings for me!" George scoffed. Alex nearly spat out his mouthful of beer. "That's why I wanted to talk to Izzie."

"Seriously?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"That's what I said! And she kicked me out!" George finished off his beer.

"Want another?" Alex offered as he finished his.

"Yeah thanks."

Alex went off to get them more beers and returned a minute later.

"So why does Torres think that?" Alex asked.

"Because Iz and I hang out, a lot."

"Dude she's jealous." Alex stated, George glared at him, "Just stating the facts." Alex held his hands up.

"Izzie's my best friend, why doesn't Callie see it like that?"

"Here's her point of view: husband spends more time with best friend than me. Best friend is tall, blonde, boobed, leggy goddess. Husband must be more than friends with her."

"Why can't Callie trust me?" George exclaimed.

"Have you seen your history?" Alex's eyebrows lifted slightly. "Talk to her _calmly_… and maybe hang out with Izzie less…"

"But-"

"Listen to me Georgey, eat lunch with your wife at least every second day… send her texts, give her notes, whatever. Give her some sign you love here every day and do _not _mention Izzie around her unless she brings it up, okay?"

"How come you're the expert?" George asked.

"No reason." Alex looked away and took a swig of beer. He noticed George staring him down, "Okay fine… it's because Ava hears all of Torres and Addie's conversations in the hallway… including ones about _you_."

"Addie?" George seemed intrigued with another topic, "As in Dr. Montgomery?'

Alex ignored him and skulled his beer.

"So she's the mystery woman!"

"What?" Alex's head turned sharply.

"Oh… uh… Cristina and Mer have a theory about your… off behaviour lately." George finished his second beer.

"Oh…?"

"They think you love someone but they don't know who."

"I do not love Addison!" He exclaimed.

"So it is Dr. Montgomery?"

"I need something stronger." Alex shot up and stalked off into the kitchen.

"Y-you say you don't love her… doesn't mean you mean it." George said as Alex returned with the tequila and glasses.

"Now _you're _the expert?" Alex said dryly.

"No. Um, but I think you… love Addison… Montgomery." George said, the beer starting to affect his speech ability.

"I. Do not. Love. Addison." Alex tipped his head back and a shot.

"Uhuh. Well, tell me why you really really really really really like her."

"No girly chats!" Alex tried to change the topic.

"Not a girly chat." George looked at him pointedly.

"Fine. Well… I've been working with her since I got her the lawsuit, and at the start I hated her and always back-talked her... but now, I got to see a side of her that most people don't see. I was with her 24/7 I began to… see her vulnerability, and her flaws, rather than just McHot and Satan. I started to really like her… or whatever."

George sat there, processing this information, he had no idea Alex felt this way about Addison. To everyone else it appeared the two were no more than co workers… I guess no one paid close enough attention to the pair, just like how only a few looked past the McHot nickname, and only Alex really understood her.

"And?"

"Well dude have you seen her? She's too good for me! She'll get bored of me in a flash. So I told her I wasn't interested after we kissed… Now I think she hates me more than ever!"

"You're an idiot! She doesn't hate you, she… Likes you!" George paused, "Ahh, it all makes sense now."

"What does?"

"Addison's hotel room is just down the hall… sometimes she and Callie will be talking out there and once Addison was saying about some guy who she hated to like because he could be an ass but also really sweet… I always thought it was about Sloan."

"Sloan." Alex muttered with disgust.

"You're jealous."

"I am not! I told you! She's too good for me, I can't be jealous!"

"Alex." George took a shot, "Why do you think she's too good for you?"

"Because… I'm some… cheating bastard intern and she's Addison Forbes Montgomery. She's brilliant, she's an amazing doctor, she's rich, she's-"

"You so love her."

"I don't!"

"You do!"

Alex scoffed, "I forgot how annoying you can be Bambi."

George glared at him and folded his arms, "Whatever, don't listen to me. Stay in your self pity and let Sloan get Addison."

Alex perked up at his last comment and then sunk back into the couch groaning.

"Damnit you're right… but how do I get her? I told her I wasn't interested."

"Tell her you lied."

"When? She won't listen to me at work!"

"She uh… has a hotel room." George pointed out.

"Oh yeah!" Alex said, a brief moment of enthusiasm appeared then faded, "I can't…" he slumped in his chair.

"Yes you can… I've heard what she's said about you, you _can _get her back, but you can't if you don't try. I'll make you a deal… um… I'll fix things with Callie, you fix things with Addison, okay?"

"Fine… deal." Alex agreed, still not quite convinced though.

They knocked fists and Alex stood up and grabbed his house key as George went to turn off the lights. They walked out the front door when Alex realised they couldn't drive.

"How far is it to walk?" He turned to George.

"Um… 15 minutes."

"Okay." Alex said as they set off down the street.

.xXx.

Addison had just had a shower and had put on a pair of short shorts pyjama pants and an old Adidas t-shirt that rode up a little on her midriff. She collapsed on the bed and flicked the TV on to see if there was anything worth watching. She heard a knock at her door and sat up. She hadn't ordered any room service… if it was Mark she swore she'd hit him, she really didn't need him here, if it was Callie… Well it couldn't be Callie because she was currently raiding Addison's mini fridge for more vodka.

"A-Alex?" Addison was surprised when she saw who was on the other side of the door.

"Addison… hey."

"What… are you doing here?" She asked, "How do you know my room number?"

"Well I was talking to-"

"ALEX! Callie's not there!" George exclaimed as he stumbled up behind Alex.

"Him." Alex finished, pointing at George.

"Callie's in here…" Addison said softly, turning to look back into her room where Callie was glaring at Addison for mentioning her.

"Callie?" George called to her.

"Go away George." Callie called back.

"No! Cal please, I need to talk to you… Please." George said.

A few seconds later a grumbling Callie squeezed past Addison in the doorway.

"This better be good George." She muttered.

"O'Malley." Addison said warningly to George, she'd just heard two hours of her best friend's ramblings about him, she didn't want Callie hurt any more.

"Alex?" She turned back to see him still standing there.

"Add-ddie."

"Are you drunk?" She asked.

"No… maybe… a little." He said, "But that's not the point. The point is, I need to talk to you."

"What? To tell me you were wrong in the supply closet and that you really did mean the kiss in the bar and you do want me? I don't think so." She muttered sarcastically, the few martinis she'd had made her voice her thoughts a lot more.

"Actually I am." He looked away from her, not knowing her reaction.

"What?" The breath caught in her throat.

"Addie… I was so, so stupid to tell you I wasn't interested… I am. I lied, because I thought I didn't deserve you, I thought you deserved someone better, that you couldn't possibly like me, not really… So I lied, I didn't want to hurt you. I wanted… to protect you from me and my screwed-up-ness."

"Alex… why are you telling me this?" her voice was barely audible.

"Because I realised my trying to protect you ended up hurting you, hurting you badly. And because, I think… I'm in love with you." He glanced down at his shoes.

"Y-you… love me?" The shock was evident in her voice.

"Yeah… I do." He looked up at her and she was smiling.

"You're an idiot for lying to me…" She said, "But I forgive you." He let out the breath he'd been holding as she kissed him and pulled him inside her hotel room.

**You like? :D**


End file.
